


Performing

by Client327



Category: SubZero (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: Clove and Kyro are forced to perform for a crowd on their wedding night.
Relationships: Kyro/Clove (Subzero), clove/kyro
Comments: 14
Kudos: 204





	Performing

**Author's Note:**

> This is following the events of episode 56. I don't own any of these characters. They are junepurrr's from the webcomic Subzero

Kyro took a protective step in front of Clove as their unexpected and unwelcome guests dug in their heels. Their argument wasn't so outlandish that he shouldn't have thought of it beforehand, but he hadn't. 

He turned to his bride, back facing their audience, "Tell me what you want."

Her face was still masked in horror and uncertainty, "Not this. I can't-"

He looked over his shoulder to the dignitaries that were waiting for the ceremony to continue. They likely did not want to be here either, but this was the most important union in their history. They wouldn't be swayed on this. 

Kyro rubbed his hands over his face as he turned back to Clove. She looked smaller than usual and he wanted to pull her to him and keep her safe. 

"I- we can send them away tonight." His face and heart fell at the next truth he would have to deliver, "But we can't avoid this forever. They will need proof."

This isn't how she imagined this night going. This was worse than anything she could imagine. She used Kyro's broad frame to shield her from the group while she wiped a stray tear from her eye. Pulling herself to her full height so let the weight of the truth settle in her, "If it must be done this way then we should f-finish the ceremony." 

Kyro admired her. Her willingness to do anything for her people was unparalleled by any he had met. She was stronger than she knew; stronger than him. 

He thought for a moment as he mapped out the worried creases on her otherwise flawless face. A sly grin danced across his face, "I have an idea, but you are going to have to trust me." 

Clove thought it over for a moment. Surely if he was proposing an idea it would be better than the options in front of them right now. Even if it were just a lesser of two evils she thought she would take it. She gave a small almost imperceptible nod. 

Kyro leaned down to speak close to her ear, “How is your acting, Princess?”

She blushed at their proximity before returning a breathy response, “It’s gotten me this far hasn’t it?”

He pursed his lips together to keep from huffing out a laugh. They only had a few more moments to talk this plan over before the crowd grew restless. “We’ll go through the motions, put on a show, but I will not have you tonight.” He reached up and trailed the back of his fingers down her arm. “On my honor.”

She considered the offer. Lesser of two evils indeed. She thought for a moment that this might be more humiliating than the actual act. “It won’t work. I’ve never even- I don’t even know-” She stumbled over her words, but they were loud and clear to Kyro.

His face flushed and he had to look away from the sincerity on her’s. He wished he had a better offer for her on their wedding night, but at least this way she might enjoy her first time when it came. When their eyes met again her panicked nervousness met his resolve in a collision that left Clove feeling the slightest bit more confident. 

“Just follow my lead. I’ll take care of you, and they will be none the wiser.” He took her hand in his and began to take the first tentative steps towards the luxurious bed made up for the ceremony. 

And like a moth to a flame she followed after him, being pulled to him by more than their clasped hands. She would have to trust him tonight.

Kyro turned from her long enough to level a seething glance at those in attendance. He would remember all of their faces and find any way to make them regret this invasion no matter how customary it was. 

Once they reached the bed Kyro slid the silky robe off of his shoulders and let it fall to the ground exposing the full view of his toned torso. Clove purposefully kept her eyes trained on his with much difficulty as she worked to keep her breathing under control. She couldn’t help but pass glances back at the spectators. 

Kyro gently grabbed her shoulders and maneuvered her until her back was facing them, “Forget that they are here. It’s just you and me.”

“I don’t know that that would make me less nervous.” she confessed.

He could feel her trembling, and hoped it wasn’t him she was so nervous about. Maintaining eyes contact, he sat on the bed in front of her and pushed himself back into a lying position, “Come lay with me.” He held his hand out to her. 

She shot one last glance at the others present before crawling into bed next to her husband. He gave her a gentle smile and pulled her against his body. The tip of his nose trialed lightly over the sensitive skin of her neck as he took advantage of their closeness to speak privately, “I’ll protect your dignity, my queen. Trust that I understand this is all for show.” He maneuvered over her body and stared into her eyes that had, for all the intensity of the moment, relaxed slightly. “Will you allow me to kiss you?”

Her cheeks burned violently as she gazed up at him, “I don’t know. I don’t know if I can do this.”

“We don’t have to do this tonight, Clove. I’ll obey whatever your wish is tonight. Whatever you want, I will not go against it.”

Clove felt overwhelmed by the tenderness and care that her husband was taking with her. She had seen the potential for it in him before, but what was on display before her now was overwhelming. “I want them to be satisfied with our union. I want to do this.” She wanted to get it over with, but thought that sounded too offensive to say towards these gentle manners of Kyro’s.

Kyro reached behind him and grasped the cover from beneath them, positioning it strategically over their bodies and daring anyone to object to this small gesture of modesty. When he was confident that they were shielded, he leaned back over her neck to speak, “I’m sorry, but I’m going to need your undergarments.”

She grinded her teeth together to subdue her anger and hissed back, “You said this was just an act. Was all that a lie to get me here?”

Kyro pushed himself back to look her in the eye. His brows were furrowed in anger, but he understood her point of view. “Please...trust...me.”

Clove worked her bottom lip between her teeth not meeting his gaze. She fixed it instead on an ornate vase on the other side of the room as she slowly slid her panties down her legs and pushed them into Kyro’s waiting hand. She felt the weight of his body shift as he was, she was certain, removing the last of his clothing. 

The gown that Clove thought was too revealing only moments ago was now her safety net and she wouldn’t be giving it up. The thought must have been evident on her face by the way Kyro responded.

“You can keep the rest on.” He dropped their shed garment on the ground beside the bed for those in attendance. “I’m going to move over top of you.” His voice was low and barely audible even considering the proximity. “All you have to do is make some sounds in response and touch me if you’d like.”

She was ready to be brave. The plan was already in motion and she had no other choice but to take her husband at his word. She trailed her hand gently along his ribs and rested it against his back in a show to pull him closer. 

He loved when her boldness shined through. It blazed the trail for his own, “Try not to be too quiet. I have a reputation to live up to, afterall.” 

Clove smiled despite the blush covering her cheeks and neck. It matched the one on Kyro’s.

Placing his forearms on either side of Cloves head, he began to move in a slow, sensual motion over top of her body. He tried desperately to keep just enough distance between them so that they weren’t actually touching, but the strain on his muscles was difficult to manage for a prolonged period of time. For that, they had the meager comfort of the thin fabric of Clove’s gown between them. 

She fought with her own insecurities as she tried to work herself up to joining the performance. But she couldn’t deny how the sight of Kyro’s body moving over hers or the sound of his ragged breath inspired her natural instincts. 

Daring a glance into his eyes was a mistake. All she found there was desire as the pupils of his eyes opened up into dark pools that she could drown in. She knew that if his body dipped too close again, she would feel how his desire for her had grown. The physical effect that her presence underneath him had was intoxicating and made Clove feel...powerful. 

Kyro moved his arm to be positioned at her waist in an attempt to redistribute his weight. The contact sent a shiver up her spine that manifested in a breathy moan that wasn’t as fake as she would have thought. She immediately looked back to Kyro’s eyes to see if he had noticed. 

He had.

She continued letting small breathy moans escape that entangled with Kyro’s own, creating a convincing melody that filled the space. 

Clove felt an uncomfortable pressure build low in her abdomen. The ache reverberated through her body causing her muscles to tremble with the desire for this to not be fake anymore. “Kyro?” His name dripped from her lips in a rasp. 

His breathes were coming fast, and she knew he was experiencing a similar desire. And exercising a great deal of restraint for it. He quirked an eyebrow in response, finding words hard to come by at the moment, especially with the way she just said his name.

“I think we can kiss. We need to for-”

Before she could finish his lips were on hers in a touch-starved flurry that made her heart thump frantically against her chest. She melted into his touch as he worked his lips over hers in a hungry desperation. The rouse had just become very difficult to maintain. 

Kyro moved to her neck, pausing just over her skin, “Is this ok?” His voice was gruff and exhausted.

It took Clove a moment to realize that she was supposed to respond and could only do so by nodding hastily. He sucked gently on her neck causing a carnal moan to rumble from her throat. The sound bewitched Kyro’s mind and forced his fingers to ball up into tight fists beside her.

She cupped his face in her hand, relishing the way his sweat highlighted the chiseled features there. He leaned into her touch and stayed there as long as she would have him. Clove placed a timid hand and the small of his back and beckoned his body flush with hers. She just wanted, or needed, to feel the weight of him on her.

The full responsibility for her dignity now laid with her gown. The only thing keeping them apart. Kyro began slowly moving against her, letting out a sigh of relief as the friction let off some of the pressure building. He would do anything to feel her completely right now. He would beg if he had to. He needed her like air. If only the circumstances were different. 

It became more difficult to maintain the slow rhythm between his growing lust and Clove’s increasing responsiveness. She began rocking her hips against his in a rhythm that matched his, and he knew that she wanted this too. The knowledge was painful. 

Kyro could tell by the way her neck curled back against the pillow and how her fingernails began to dig into his flesh that she was drawing pleasure from the way he was moving against her, real pleasure. He grinned for a moment over the fact that the thin fabric between them wouldn’t prevent this for her. 

He moved strategically over her, always careful not to shift their barrier, but desperate to bring her to her tipping point. She was close. He grinded against her once more and froze at the sound of the erotic moans of ecstasy that came from her mouth. She laid underneath him with her eyes screwed shut and her hand over her mouth in a flash. Every muscle in her body was quaking underneath him. She was gorgeous. 

Kyro positioned himself back over her without making contact as he moved a few more times and made a show of faking his own climax before collapsing beside her. 

The crowd in the room was ushered out without a word upon the conclusion of the ceremony, not having any reason to linger. 

Once the door closed Kyro rolled to his side to look at Clove, “You are a fantastic performer, Your Highness.” He teased with a lazy grin on his face.

Clove turned to him with glossy eyes, still heaving heavy breathes, “Kyro, I don’t want to pretend anymore.”


End file.
